


【卡带】都是演技派5（完结）

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】都是演技派5（完结）

 

大和觉得他完全可以当卡卡西和带土两个人的经纪人了，卷跟他打了声招呼离开后，也接到了公司的电话，心里感慨这次作秀可比以往还要秀。

听从公司的安排，大和开车把卡卡西和带土送到酒店门口，路上也跟他们说明了缘由，“你们也不用做的有多逼真，只在窗户门口意思意思抱一下就好，八卦记者们拍完照片就会离开了。我会再定一个房间……”

“不用。”带土说。他知道这一切是谁的主意，也知道过了今晚，他和卡卡西从今往后就被迫交往了。明天的头条会让全国都知道，他们是铁钉板板的一对情侣。

卡卡西听到带土的话，一路上面无表情的脸有点动容，他对自己的经纪人说：“大和，你先回去吧。今天辛苦了。”

卡卡西和带土进到早就安排好的房间后，走到窗口重重的叹了一口气。他有点体会到了鼬的无奈，个人感情问题被随意摆弄，对带土来说最压抑，看来真红起来也没有那么好。

这时卡卡西从背后抱住他的腰，带土调整好心态转过头跟跟他亲吻，却没想到被卡卡西躲开。

“……”带土有点受伤，但还是说：“既然你讨厌，站着不动就好，我们就是做个样子。”

“我喜欢你。”

带土反应了好久才反应过来，“哈？”

“这里没有剧组，你不用说台词。”带土觉得卡卡西演戏演的脑子糊涂了。

卡卡西更圈紧他的腰，一脸认真的说：“带土，我真的喜欢你，很喜欢的那种。我……”卡卡西自成年后遇事一向游刃有余，可面对喜欢的人，尤其是带土突然没有了信心。

“我知道现在跟你告白，你可能觉得很突然，也有可能不信，但我知道……”他真的很紧张，说话都差点结巴，娱乐圈是什么样的他最清楚，他知道过了今晚，带土再出来就会改头换面，一切都不能在他的掌控之中了。他可以使计拿到阿斯玛手里的剧本，也能潜移默化观众猜测他们的关系，更可以贿赂导演拍戏时多占带土的便宜，可他控制不了带土露出本心真正受欢迎的时候后面的连锁反应。

卡卡西才发现自己根本就不想让带土受欢迎，他只想把这个人永远锁在家里不让别人看见，他们可以觊觎带土的肉体，但真正的他，不能看。

“我知道如果今晚不说，以后我再也没有机会了。”卡卡西轻轻的把唇印在带土的唇上，不敢动不敢深入连呼吸都不敢，却也不想离开。

他真的很怕被拒绝，他才发现之前做了那么多根本就不是在追求带土，更像耍着他玩，恨自己为什么无论小时候还是现在都忍不住想要欺负他呢？

带土真的有被吓到，一开始觉得卡卡西可能在演戏，但落在他唇上的吻一动也不动让他乱了心。

他跟卡卡西不是没有接过吻，基本打炮的事情除了进去其他都做全了，可小心翼翼地被对待，带土还是第一次。对卡卡西的感情其实有些复杂，他是带土小时候的心理阴影，没想到一次合作能让他这么开心，可让带土不明白的是，明明卡卡西这么优秀为什么会喜欢他呢？

带土想推开卡卡西，却发现被他把住了手腕的脉搏，嘴上温柔下手却重。

卡卡西离开带土的唇后，一双深情的眼眸撞进了带土的心里。带土承认卡卡西的眼睛真的能融化山顶的雪水，是谁都不忍心拒绝。

噗通，噗通，噗通噗通噗通……

心脏跳的越来越快，红晕渐渐爬上他的脸，这时的带土在卡卡西眼里就像醉酒那么可爱。

为什么喜欢呢？这重要吗？

情不知何起而已。

卡卡西深吻着带土的同时不忘把窗帘拉上，那些狗仔队看的已经够多了，剩下的带土只能他看到。

 

拍床戏的功夫没有白费，卡卡西记得带土所有的敏感带，知道摸哪里他会轻轻的颤栗，双手同时摸他的肋骨两侧，带土就会把胸挺起来，卡卡西很容易就可以吃到一只美味的乳头，不停地吸下去就会让带土冒出眼泪来。记得有一次拍戏的时候，他故意不停地又舔又吸带土的乳头，带土一直忍耐着，明显感觉到他在颤抖还在忍耐着，真的超可爱。

“嘭！”卡卡西被打了。

“你不要一直吸啊，很痛的！”带土眼角含泪推开他。

“好，我轻点。”卡卡西笑。

是轻重的问题吗喂！

卡卡西分开带土的双腿，终于又再见到紧闭的小穴，随着带土紧张的呼吸，布满褶皱的穴口也跟着收缩放松。卡卡西拿起一瓶润滑剂挤满带土的屁股上，用手涂抹开，手法醇熟又下流，朝最关键的地方伸进两根手指绞弄，不停地往里涂进润滑。

“对不起，带土。”

带土又想骂他。那几根罪恶的手指都三进宫了，才想起来跟他道歉吗？

“房间里只有一瓶，实现不了带土说的第一次要用三瓶了。你等我一下，我让前台再送几瓶过来。”

“你别去……”带土来不及阻止，卡卡西还是给前台服务打了电话。然后继续扩张，带土快要羞死了。

门铃响的时候，卡卡西去开门，带土捂着脸觉得自己开着腿躺在床上，等着卡卡西拿润滑剂来开发他的后穴简直太丢人了。

可还是让卡卡西又灌进满满两瓶。

在卡卡西努力的时候，带土悄悄从指缝里看他，裆部鼓起的地方快要撑破裤子，可他也是一直在忍耐。

“够了，进来吧。”带土不敢看他，身体却邀请他赶紧进去。

“带土，真的可以吗？”卡卡西并没有像急色鬼似的迫不及待的脱掉裤子把鸡巴戳进小洞，而是想最后确认带土的心意。

带土脸红的已经快跟红豆一个颜色了，他已经都被做到这种程度了，卡卡西竟然还要问。带土不得不看着他，鼓起勇气大声说：“我让你进来！快点！”

卡卡西得到回答，终于掏出了他的大宝贝，带土见到那个size后，就想爬走。

卡卡西明明比他瘦还白，怎么会有这么大的东西，不公平！！！！

即使带土再不甘心，还是被卡卡西掐住腰插了进去。

没多久屋里就剩下肉体交合的啪啪声，带土的呻吟以及卡卡西的粗喘，还有床被他们晃动的吱嘎吱嘎响。

多久了，等的就是这一天，在带土没有完全接受他之前，最后那一步他绝对不会做，即使每次拥抱着他时硬的让他生疼。

现在他恨不得这个晚上他能和带土做到告白交往上床结婚生孩子一步到位，虽然最后一项实在太难为带土了，但卡卡西的确是这么想的。他想和带土永远在一起，无论是心灵上还是律法上。

“带土，带土，看着我，不要把脸埋起来。”

“哈啊～嗯……”你他妈说的简单啊，后背位我怎么看你啊。卡卡西真是个大垃圾，挤了那么多润滑剂，现在屁股里面咕噜咕噜的出水。

“我想看你哭。”

“你……嗯～”带土红着眼睛又一次射了出来，之后眼泪止不住的流。

却不知道这幅样子的带土让卡卡西更粗鲁的甩着腰毫不节制的抽抽插插，刚刚高潮过的带土哪里能承受的住他这么折腾。

“不要……啊～哈啊～轻点～卡卡……西，轻点～”

卡卡西甩了几十下，粗喘着发出一声低，紧紧抱着带土，终于释放了。

两人休息了一会儿，卡卡西突然道歉：“对不起带土，我没带套！”

“艹，你现在才发现吗？”带土有气有力。

 

没戴套的结果就是，戴上再来一遍，然后到了很晚他们才睡。

第二天早上的时候，卷进去就闻到一股不可言喻的味道，一地用过的安全套也说明了昨晚有多激烈。

床上卡卡西正抱着带土熟睡，好在两人还记得用被子盖住了下体，卷看到他们后不至于长针眼。

别问卷是怎么进去的，房间是他开的，当然有钥匙。

卷拉开窗帘站在床边，看到带土因明亮的光线皱皱眉头，慢慢转醒。

“唔……”带土想起身，觉得不对劲，突然红了脸，慢慢的一点点离开卡卡西，刚离开一点就被卡卡西拦在怀里。

“卡卡西，你出去！”带土去掰他的胳膊。

“我不。早上正好有精神，我们可以趁机再来一次，带土不是也有感觉了吗？叽咕叽咕的挤压我家小卡卡。”

“闭嘴！”

站在一旁的卷默默拿起电话：“喂～律师亲吗？问你件事情哦，如果土土被爆菊了，保险公司会赔吗？……那么，乳头被咬上牙印呢？……这些都要看看是不是自愿的呀？好的，辛苦亲。”

带土羞得包在被子里发誓再也不出去了。

为什么他被爆菊就要被搞得人尽皆知啊。

卡卡西只能在一旁安慰他，虽然没什么用。

卷却想的是，斑斑这次可能亏大了，保额十几亿的屁股被他最讨厌的白毛人类……日了。

 

斑知道两人交往后也不以为然，反正现在需要他们作秀，假戏真做再分手后更痛苦。

“没多久他们就会腻了。”

他是过来人，年轻时他也很喜欢柱间，恨不得两人天天粘在一起，但随着年纪增长，那种情情爱爱的感觉就会逝去，反而有距离的暧昧更让他容易能把感情的鲜度保持。

可他却没想到，两人的感情却越来越好，就算他一时玩心使坏故意拆散，却让带土和卡卡西越挫越勇，没几年带土跟他说他要和卡卡西结婚。

在炽热的感情下面，是细水长流的爱情，眼里装不进其他人的两人无论在怎样的环境里都会如胶似漆。

一如初见。

斑竟然有些羡慕他们了，原来人老了真的会怕孤单。

 

“斑叫走你，跟你说了什么？”带土问回到家的卡卡西。

“他给了我你的嫁妆，还有送你的新婚礼物。”卡卡西寄给带土。

“屁的嫁妆！”带土拿过来一看，果然是跟屁股有关的嫁妆。斑给卡卡西的是两份关于他的保单，意思就是之后的保费由卡卡西出。

再打开“新婚礼物”，带土真的很想掀了斑的桌子。是一个皮质的贞操锁。

带土一把火烧掉保单和贞操锁，对卡卡西说：“别理他，年纪越大越烦人。改天让你们木叶老大过去哄哄就好了。”

卡卡西笑：“好，听带土的。”

 

之后他们慢慢的淡出了影视圈，带土接手了晓，卡卡西接手了木叶。不过都想提前退休的两人也早早的甩手给了佐助和鸣人，从此过着养养花溜溜鸟偶尔旅行的退休老干部生活。

 

end


End file.
